bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Memoirs of the White Demon: Prologue: Birth of Shiroyasha
:I didn't earn my title as "White Demon" for nothing. I'm guilty of some terrible things. Really horrible... immoral... criminal things. And the worst part of it all is, I can't say I regret any of it. Whatever I did out there, I had my reasons and those who opposed me had their reasons. The only thing that haunts me is if I waited. Waited much too long to do those horrible things and criminal acts. And in doing so, I lost precious things that would not have been lost. Or rather, came way too close for comfort in losing... It all started in that way. I can't say whether or not the monster was always inside of me or not, but if I had to choose the moment when I could say I first felt like a true beast... it had to be then. The sound of leaves fluttering in the air could be heard. A young boy with neck-length white hair dashed through the darkened forest, making rough stomps on the branches as he jumped from tree to tree, as if distraught. In a rush for something. The force of his movements were enough to leave the branches in his walk falling to the forest floor, shattering into pieces of wood, as his speed picked up. --- "She was late... She knows she's not supposed to be late." spoke an middle-aged man with long grey hair. "Yoshida can get quite dangerous during the night." --- "Shiori... Shiori...! Please be okay...! I can't..." thought the silver-haired kid, as he continued his mad rush through the woods. "...I can't sense your spiritual energy...!" He finally happened upon a clearing, landing to the grassy knolls as he walked out and stared in silence. His eyes quickly widened with shock as he happened upon the sight of something truly frightening. There, laying in a pool of her own blood, was a blue-haired young girl. And surrounding her was a collection of men, gathered together and wearing various articles of torn and ragged clothing. Some seemed to be carrying weapons such as katana and small daggers. Their attention shifted as soon as they spotted the silver-haired kid, who could only stare, his lips parted slightly as sweat slowly descended from his cheeks. He could not breathe. One of the thugs gathered near her moved closer to the seemingly lifeless body of young Shiori, gently pushing her head with the edge of his foot. "We had some fun with this one. Going at her until we bled her dry. Heheh..." He then turned to face the young boy that had been staring in silent shock. "...What's wrong? Are you her boyfriend? You should be grateful. We stretched her out real good for ya'." he mused, letting out a laugh that broke the silence of the silver-haired boy. Something snapped. A sudden golden aura erupted around Seireitou as he screamed to the top of his lungs. In a monstrous roar of anger, he shouted "Get... away from there...!!" The energy around him whipped and crackled, as nine chains formed behind his person, as if resembling large tails. With another roar, a pulse of pure force exploded from him, overturning the trees that were surrounding the clearing, causing some of the men staring at him to hold up their guard to block their eyes from debris. His eyes were a piercing yellow, staring down every single man standing before him, as he took a step forward and flashed forward. He was out for blood. Seireitou slammed his open right palm into the stomach of the nearest man to him, as golden chains erupted from the man's back, covered in thick stains of blood as he fell to his instant death. Two men from behind charged at Seireitou, to which his chain tails slashed at the two of them, slicing off their heads cleanly from their neck, blood squirting from the open wound as they too fell to the floor. Without giving an inch, two more that were wielding katanas were above Seireitou, aiming to strike at him on his blind spot. The silver-haired boy's eyes widened, revealing just how crazed his bloodshot yellow eyes were. "Die, you little shit...!" But as soon as they descended, they found that their blades only stabbed through their comrade that was already dead on the floor before them, with Seireitou nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, however, the silver-haired boy revealed his presence behind them, letting out a blood-curling scream as he punched through the chests of both men, blood flying out from the open wound in the front along with a torn piece of their lungs. As they choked on their own blood, he jumped up and slammed his legs into both of them, sending them flying in different directions to their deaths. The man standing near Shiori's body growled under his breath, lifting his arm and pointing toward Seireitou. "Get him! Kill him!! D-Don't let that piece of shit near me!!" The others yelled in response and charged at Seireitou as a group, lifting their weapons, ready to fight. In return, Seireitou began his own charge, running into the large crowd as they were swatted away, one by one, by the chain tails floating behind him. He ignored their presence, his sights set solely upon the body of the girl he was desperately trying to save and the man that was responsible for this tragedy. Several balls of flames formed at the tips of the nine chain tails, tossed in all manner of direction as they exploded into the bodies of several men, burning through them to the point of making their bones visible to the naked eye. It didn't take long, as the leader of the gang stared at Seireitou as the latter approached, as if seeing the reaper itself coming for his life, with Seireitou slamming his fist into the man's head as he arrived. The force was enough to disrupt his balance and send him onto the ground on his back, as Seireitou got on top of him, roaring once more with tense ferocity, slamming his fists again and again... and again into the man's head. Those that survived watched this happen, watching as their leader's head was smashed into bloody chunks of flesh and bone, scattered around him. Silence once more took the stage. The survivors stood still in fear, staring at Seireitou's blood-covered form as the chains around him were no longer gold... but pure blood red. He slowly stood to his feet and turned his head lightly, facing the others with a blank expression on his face. Energy constructs soon erupted from his body once more, crashing into the remaining people. Blood filled the skies along with screams... until the very moon itself reflected the eerie glow of faint red. Shiori, who lay there, managed to slowly open her eyes and weakly gazed out to the scene of pure murder occurring in her vicinity. She saw the figure responsible and thought it seemed familiar to someone she knew, though at the same time, it felt as though... a beast of unknown origin was standing before her, preforming such heinous actions. The mere visage of Seireitou continuing his murderous rampage was all that was reflected in her weak flickering eyes. "...Sei... Seireitou...-kun...?" END